Irish Cures For Writer's Block
by LilOrchidJenny
Summary: Ali is suffering from writer's block. Sheamus decides to help her with it. Smutty little ficlet that takes place some time after Beauty and the Beast.


_ Sloan's face instantly darkened, something threatening dancing in his eyes._

_ Ren felt a nervous tremor race down her spin and she slowly began to ease herself off the bed._

_ But she didn't get far as he suddenly reached forward and snatched her, yanking her under him. He took hold of her wrists in his big hands and pinned them beside her head. One of his thighs landed flush over hers and he used his weight to keep her in place._

_ She looked up at him, both alarmed and strangely curious as to what he would do next._

_ "Have you been spying on me?" he demanded in a low voice, his dark eyes searching hers for an answer. His entire body was tense, straining with unleashed anger._

_ Ren swallowed-_

"'Ren swallowed. . .'." Alina Broderick read, her hands waving before her as she tried to figure out the next line.

"'Ren swallowed. . .'." she murmured, her mind racing.

But the words just wouldn't come. They were out there, floating beyond her reach in her mind. Hidden from her. And the more she tried to think about it, the more frustrated she became.

"Ren swallowed and choked on her tongue and died." the writer sighed, pushing her chair away from her desk and rising to her feet.

She raked her hands through her chestnut curls, looking around her office sadly.

Her office. Her wonderful office that her boyfriend, Sheamus O'Shaunessy, had crafted for her in his very home. His gift to her, giving her a place of her very own. A place where she could come and write.

_If you could only think of the words_, she thought sourly.

She let out another sigh before saving and closing out the file. Turning, she made her way out of the office and down the hall towards the kitchen.

Maybe food would help get her mind off her troubles. A slowly smile began to curve her lips. Food of the chocolate variety.

As she drew closer to the foyer she could hear the sounds of the TV in the living room. More so, the sounds of her boyfriend yelling at the television.

Ali came to the doorway, leaning against it as she watched Sheamus. She couldn't keep the gentle smile off of her lips, staring on as the wrestler yelled at the call the official had made.

"Yer blind!" the Irishman roared at the screen, "What kind of bleedin' call is that, ya _arsehole_?!

"So how's the game going, my love?"

Sheamus looked over at her, face still filled with irritation over the supposedly bad call.

"How do you think?" he muttered, eyes going back to the screen.

"So much for a relaxing day in front of the TV, watching the soccer game, huh?" Ali said sympathetically.

"_Oi_!" he wheeled on her, and it was all she could do to keep from laughing out loud over the offended expression on his handsome face.

"Sorry." she quickly apologized, smiling teasingly, "I mean _football _game."

"That's better." the Celtic Warrior muttered before taking another pull off of his Guinness.

"My, you sure get testy when your soc-er, football team is losing." Ali murmured.

The game went to commercial and the wrestler let out a sigh, leaning back in his seat and casting his eyes to the ceiling.

He gave pause, the light blue depths narrowing as realization seemed to strike him. He looked over at her, studying her carefully.

"Ah thought you were workin' on yer novel." he stated before taking another drink.

"Taking a break." Ali quickly straightened and made her way towards the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "I need brain food."

"Ah didn' know chocolate was 'brain food'." he called after, smirking. He figured that was what she was going after. It was her usual drug of choice.

"_Oi_!" he heard her yell defensively and chuckled. He was becoming a bad influence on her. Something that made him feel shamelessly proud.

It wasn't long before he watched her once again pass by the doorway, hands now filled with a bag of Hershey miniatures, bag of chocolate chip cookies and glass of chocolate milk.

_Triple chocolate_, he mused. She really was in a bind.

The game started back up and he again became engrossed in it. By the end of it, though, his team had lost and he had clicked off the television in disgust.

"Maybe next time, lads." he exhaled as he rose to his feet and made his way out of the room.

His thoughts traveled to his girlfriend and curiosity got the better of him. He started to head towards her office, meaning to check on her progress.

As he drew closer, though, he heard the sounds of her deep belly laugh wafting out of the office. He came to a stop, a confused grin on his face. He didn't know she was writing a comedy.

He made his way to the doorway and paused, a silent chuckle bubbling up from his chest.

His beautiful girlfriend wasn't writing like she was supposed to be. Instead she was kicked back in her seat, her eyes locked on her computer screen. She had YouTube up, watching episodes of _Whose Line is it Anyway?_ and laughing merrily along with it.

"Ah didn' know yer book was about Ryan Stiles and Colin Mochrie." he called out directly.

Ali let out a yelp and quickly spun around in her chair.

Sheamus couldn't help but smirk, mainly because she _never _got startled. He had a sneaking suspicion that all those horror movies she liked to watch had desensitized her to being scared. So any chance he got to startle her was always considered a victory.

"Hi." she quickly paused the video before turning back to face him.

"Hi." he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him before leaning back against it. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans and regarded her knowingly.

"How goes it?" he asked pointedly.

"It doesn't, okay." Ali let out a sigh, slumping in her chair, "I have writer's block."

The wrestler began to frown as he came off the door and approached her. She looked so dejected that it instantly sobered his teasing mood.

He knelt down before her chair, hand coming out to cup her cheek. Like always, her eyes instantly closed and she leaned into his touch. He smiled deeply at that.

"So what's the problem?" he asked gently.

Ali opened her eyes and exhaled, frowning, "Okay, so you know how when I write it's like I see a movie in my head?"

"Yeah." he had heard her describe it as such before.

"I watch my characters and write down what they say or do?"

"Yeah."

"Well let's just say that right now there's nothing but snow in my head." the writer deadpanned, "Or, like, someone put the movie on pause."

Sheamus chuckled at that, stroking her cheek.

"I just. . ." the writer sighed in frustration, "I just can't get my characters from point A to point B. No, correction. I can't get them from point A to point C."

She stood up and began to pace the length of the room, explaining, "I have the beginning finished. And I have the ending all planned out. But I just can't seem to get my characters there."

Sheamus rose to his feet, watching her walk back and forth, "So what do you usually do when yer blocked?"

"Put my story aside and work on something else." Ali murmured, still pacing.

"So why don' you do that now?"

"Because I can't seem to write _anything_." the writer drew to a stop and turned back to him, pouting, "It's like the words just won't come. It hasn't been this bad since. . ."

Her voice trailed off as she grew thoughtful.

"Since when?"

She looked back up at him and murmured, "Since before I became your assistant."

The Celtic Warrior looked down at her thoughtfully. He remembered back during that time. How she had confided to him that she had been unable to write for months. And then, after spending some time with him, the words had once again began to come.

He had joked then that he had been her inspiration. Maybe he could be again.

"Maybe Ah can help jog yer imagination." he stated, coming to stand before her.

"Oh yeah." the writer slowly began to grin, "What did you have in mind?"

"First, tell me what's goin' on wit' yer story that's got you so frustrated."

Ali began to frown, her eye trailing over to her computer. She regarded it for a few seconds before turning back to her boyfriend.

"Sloan's gone to see Ren in the middle of the night." she explained, "He's climbed up to her balcony and snuck into her bedroom."

"Oh really." the Irishman began to smirk, "Sounds like somethin' right up me alley."

"Stop, you." Ali laughed, playfully smacking his arm, "_Anyway_, he's there to tell her that he wants her to stay out of his life. That-"

"Wait." the Irishman raised his hand to cut her off, "The fella snuck into her bedroom in the middle of the night to tell her to stay away from him?"  
"Yeah. . .?" Ali wasn't sure where he was going with this.

Sheamus began to grin predatorily, "He wants her."

"Well duh." the writer snickered, causing the Irishman to chuckle, "So he told her to stay away from him because he thinks he'll only hurt her."

"Sounds familiar." the wrestler mused thoughtfully, "And what's Ren's response to that?"

"She calls him out on thinking he'll hurt her because he thinks he hurt his wife and daughter."

"They both died in childbirth, right?" Sheamus questioned, "He and his wife were stuck out in a storm and he couldn' get help for her, yeah?"  
"Yeah." Ali couldn't help but smile, touched that he remembered so much of her story.

"So what happened next?" the wrestler questioned.

Ali shrugged, "Well, Sloan realized that she was snooping into his past and he got angry. He pins her to the bed and accuses her of spying on him."

"Hmm, pinned to the bed you say?" the Irishman wiggled his eyebrows, "This is sounding _very _promisin', sweetness."

Ali laughed, "Get your mind out of the gutter! It's too soon for that, anyway."

"Says who?"

"Says the writer." she stuck her tongue out at him.

The Irishman locked in on that pink tongue, his mind instantly going to another place. But he ruthlessly checked those desires. He was there to help her, after all.

"So what was old Ren's reply to that?" he questioned, getting back to the topic at hand.

Ali shrugged, "Ren doesn't have a come back for that yet."

"So does Ahlina have a comeback for that yet?" Sheamus asked, blue eyes twinkling.

The writer once again shrugged, "I don't know. I have some ideas but I don't know if they're right."

"Yer the writer." Sheamus told her, "Yer the only one who can make that call."

He took a seat in her chair and nodded to her, "What do you have in mind?"

"I honestly don't know." Ali threw up her hands in frustration, "I mean, everything in me is screaming for me to take them _there_ but I think it's just too soon."

"Yer too much a fan of yer supposed 'slow burn'." Sheamus clucked his tongue at her, "Sometimes you just have to go for it, sweetness."

"I don't know." Ali sighed and turned away, biting her lip.

Suddenly the Irishman surged from the chair. Face filled with dark intent he came to her instantly, grabbing her and forcing her back onto the floor.

"Sheamus, what are you doing?" the writer asked in alarm as he straddled her, holding her hands up by her head.

He leaned over her, face tense and eyes filled with lust. At the sight of him she felt a shiver go down her spin and her center clenched in response.

"Have you been spyin' on me, Ren?" he asked, his voice darkly sensual.

Ali paused, realization hitting her at what he was trying to do. She found she could only look up at him in mute surprise, though.

He blinked, features once again back to normal as he gently pressed, "Come on, sweetness. Yer Ren. The man yer fallin' in love wit' has you pinned to yer bed and is askin' ya if you've been spyin' on him. What do you do?"

"I. . ." Ali swallowed and tried to concentrate on her response.

And not on the feeling of his hard body pressed against her softer one.

"I. . ." she closed her eyes, willing her brain to work, "I tell him the truth."

"So tell me." he murmured, once again leaning over her until they were practically nose-to-nose.

Ali opened her eyes and stared into his blue depths. She once again swallowed before murmuring, "I have been checking on you, yes."

"Why?" Sheamus snarled, getting into character perfectly.

"I. . ." again Ali swallowed. The way he was looking at her was really starting to turn her on.

"I was curious and confused." she murmured slowly, "I had to know the truth."

Sheamus leaned up, breaking the spell a little, as he asked, "And what would Sloan say to that?"

"He," the writer blinked, coming out of her own spell, "He would warn her to stay out of his life."

The Irishman's features once again darkened as he leaned over her and growled, "Stay out of me life."

"Like you've stayed out of mine?" Ali instantly slipped into Ren's mindset.

Their gazes locked and held. Sheamus didn't know what Sloan would have done, but right now all he wanted to do strip his girlfriend and have his way with her. Especially with her looking up at him with desire clear in her eyes and her soft body pressed against his own.

He went the rest of the way down, pressing his lips against hers. Ali gasped in surprise and he used that opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth. He groaned, one of his arms coming around to band her to him while he tunneled the other knuckle deep into her hair.

Ali whimpered against his lips, her tongue coming out to mate with his own. Her hands gripped at his sides, pulling him closer to her.

Sheamus broke the kiss, but didn't release her. He turned, trailing his lips over her chin and jaw before blazing a trail to her neck.

"Sheamus. . ." Ali tilted her head to the side, giggling as his lips latched onto her neck, "Sheamus, I don't think Sloan would do this."

"Trust me, sweetness, he would." the Celtic Warrior murmured against her flesh.

He nipped at her neck before laving it with his tongue and Ali's eyes rolled back into her head. Maybe Sloan would do this. . .

She turned her head slightly, pressing kisses against his temple. Her hands found their way to his hair, gripping it in a bid to hold him to her.

He continued his assault on her neck while his own hands started undoing the buttons of her blouse. He had it open in seconds, his hands slipping inside to cup her breasts through her bra.

He heard her moan of pleasure and he smirked against her neck. His mouth went lower, blazing a wet trail to the top of one of her breasts. His tongue caressed the skin that spilled out of the cup.

"Sheamus." Ali breathed as her hands began to run over his shoulders and down his back. She would never get enough of him.

She gripped at the back of his shirt, trying to tug it over his head. He finally released his hold on her flesh and sat up, quickly yanking the shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

He came back to her, mouth closing over her as he suckled her breast through the satin material of her bra. His hand was making it's way around to her back, reaching for the clasp.

While he did that Ali turned, pressing open mouth kisses against one of his shoulders. She ran her tongue over a patch of freckles before nuzzling against him. His body was always a wonder to her. Always so big, so strong.

While anyone else might have felt overwhelmed and frightened by it, it always made her feel safe and protected. To know that little old her could affect this giant of a man so completely was amazing. It made her feel wholly feminine on a primal level.

He soon had her bra and blouse off. When he pulled her tightly against him once more they were skin-to-skin. He ravaged her mouth while his hands caressed her hip and the side of her breast.

"Ah swear," Sheamus muttered as he pulled back and looked down at her heatedly, "If Sloan doesn' _feck _Ren after this, then he's a _gobshite_."

"Complete idiot." Ali agreed before grabbing his face and yanking him back to her for another kiss.

Their tongues dueled while he reached down and unbuttoned her jeans. He pulled down the zipper and slipped his hand inside both it and her panties. His fingers sought until he parted her already moist folds and found the responsive bundle of nerves. There he began to rub it, causing the writer to gasp against his lips.

"Ah want you wet for me." his passion rough voice filled her ears, causing her to shiver.

"I. . .thought I already. . .was." Ali's eyes began to close, her breathing growing labored.

"More." Sheamus stole a kiss from her lips before ordering, "Open up, sweetness. Ah want to see you."

Her eyes instantly came open, locked with his as he continued to caress her most sensitive flesh. His features were tight with intent, his blue depths burning with lust. He licked his lips, ever the predator, before reaching out to steal another kiss from her.

"_Teacht le haghaidh dom._" he ordered as he pulled back to watch her once more, "Come for me, sweetness."

He increased both the tempo and force of his fingers and Ali let out a gasp. She could feel the pressure beginning to build, her center growing more taunt. It wouldn't be long now.

She pushed up against him, working with his seeking fingers as she continued to climb. Higher and higher. So close. So very close.

"Let go." Sheamus commanded, "Ah want to see you fall apart. Now."

Hearing his rough voice was enough for her, the writer instantly falling over the edge. She cried out in pleasure as spasms rocked her body. Her head tipped back, eyes unable to stay open, and a joyous smile came over her as she road out her intense orgasm.

He quickly removed his hand, instantly tearing at his jeans and underwear. He had them gone in seconds, hers a few seconds after that. She was still riding the waves of pleasure when he took hold of her hips and surged into her.

Ali cried out again, her body bowing off the ground as she felt him drive into her. Her arms immediately gripped at his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Sheamus reached down, cupping her bottom and holding her tightly to him as he drove into her again. He pressed his forehead into the carpet by her head, groaning at the feeling of her tight, warm, wet inner walls embracing him. She always felt so good. Like a silken glove, holding him tightly inside of her.

The Irishman pulled back before thrusting into her again. He could hear his girlfriend's gasps, feel her gripping at his shoulders and biceps and it called to his warrior's heart. She wanted him as much as he did her, with the same fire and fervor as him.

And though she appeared small he knew her passions matched his own. He knew she could keep up with his insatiable appetite and take everything he had to give.

They were soon moving together as one, bodies driving towards their mutual pleasure. His movements became harder, deeper and Ali spurred him on with her moans and the way she clung to him.

"Sheamus!" she cried out, feeling so close, "Please. . ."

He continued on, relentless, pushing them both to the limits. Close. . .So close. . .

He reached between them, once again going to her sensitive nub, and stroked her surely. That was all that it took and soon she was once again arching up, crying out as she shattered in his arms.

He heard her cries of pleasure, felt her inner walls milking him, and it sent him over the edge. He soon joined her, practically howling at his intense release.

He collapsed on top of her, pressing her into the plush carpet. His arms were locked around her, his head laying alongside hers. Their harsh breathing echoed in their ears as they slowly began to come down from their high.

Ali was the first to open her eyes, the blue-green depths hazy and unfocused as she looked up at the ceiling of her office.

That had been incredible. As was every time with him. But that particular time. . .Words couldn't even begin to describe just how intense it was.

She breathed deeply as she closed her eyes, holding him tightly to her; enjoying the feeling of his warm, hard body surrounding her, holding her tightly to him as though she were his anchor to this world.

She began to smile, nuzzling at his shoulder. He had a driving passion, a warrior's soul, it was true. But this particular warrior wasn't one to plunder; to take what he wanted without giving in return.

No, this warrior always gave as much as he took, none more precious than his heart. And that he gave freely and without restraint.

"I love you." she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

His head came up instantly, his nose brushing against the side of her face. She could feel his grin against her cheek and it caused her own to come to light.

She turned her head, receiving the tender kiss he bestowed upon her. When she opened her eyes she found him looking down at her affectionately.

"Ah love you." he stated, giving her one of his special, oh-so-tight hugs.

They laid like that for awhile, each basking in the aftermath.

"Sweetness." she heard him mutter, his face still pressed into her hair.

"Hmm?" she asked, blinking a few times. She was always left feeling sleepy after a particularly explosive ride like that.

"If Ren is anythin' like you," he lifted his head and gazed down at her with a profound expression, "No wonder Sloan can' let her go."

Ali felt a blush warm her cheeks and she leaned up, pressing her lips to his in a loving kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

Sheamus laid on the couch in Ali's office later that day, still gloriously naked. One arm was tucked under his head, the other hanging over the side of the couch. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling in deep sleep.

After their bout on the floor they had found their way to the couch, making love twice more before both had collapsed against the cushions, Ali on top. It wasn't long before both fell into a satisfying sleep.

_Clack-clack-clack_.

The wrestler's head jerked to one side, the noise penetrating his dreams and drawing his attention.

_Clack-clack-clack._

What was that?

_Clack-clack-clack._

The Irishman's brow knit as he continued to hear that sound. It wasn't long before his blue eyes opened, automatically going to the end of the room. Seeing the cause of the disturbance caused a hint of a smirk to tug at his lips.

Ali was seated at her computer, wearing nothing but his shirt. Her fingers were flying across the keys at great speed. Her eyes were filled with concentration and a tiny smile was splayed across her mouth.

It would appear that she had benefited greatly from his Irish cure for writer's block. By the looks and sounds of it, the writer now had a firm grasp on her once elusive muse.

And while he didn't wish for her block to return, he did however look forward to the next time he could give her his extra special cure.

He continued to pondered that with a grin before closing his eyes once more.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** I, too, am suffering from writer's block right now as I try and work on my novel. (Yep, that's right, the old LilOrchid is trying to break into publishing :P ).**

** Anyway, it's while I've been agonizing over my own block that I began to get the idea for this ficlet. I don't know, I guess Sheamus and Ali must have really inspired me because I finished this in about two nights. **

** Hmm, if only I could have my own Irish cure for writer's block. I might actually get my novel finished. Or at least enjoy the block a little more. ;) **

** Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time. . .**


End file.
